wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mako the SeaWing
Mako has royal blue scales with pale blue eyes with the royal SeaWing pattern on her wings. Personality Mako is tough and not easily beaten. She is a quick thinker, being able to think on her claws. She does not trust easily but once she does she will die to protect those she loves. Backstory When she was still an egg, Eel sent assassins to destroy her because she wanted to be queen and didn't want rivals to dee Ever since her father died when she was a dragonet, Mako has always wanted to join the army to avenge her father. But her mother Queen Tide wants her to be the next possible ruler even though Mako has told her time and again that she doesn't want to be queen. She runs away after her mother annouced she was to be betrothed because she wanted to live her life. She and her friends, Komodo and Newt, leave but it storms and they crashland. They wake up to a patrol of SkyWings who want to take them as prisoners. They were starting to lose when Reef showes up to save them. Mako doesn't trust him but lets him stay vecause she doesn't want him to tell others where they are. They make it to the rainforest when assassins (sent by Eel) attack them. Mako is injured very badly and the RainWings drop in and tranquilize all of them. Mako wakes up in the healing hut and Queen Python asks her questions before letting them stay there. As they stay there, Mako falls in love with Reef. Then news of Tide's death makes Mako have to return home to know what happened. Eel is now queen and says that she had challenged her sister and won. She also reveals that Reef and his mother had been the ones to spear Humpback in the chest, killing him. Reef admits that it was true but only kept it a secret from her to protect her and so she wouldn't reject him because he loved her. But Mako won't listen and Reef is thrown in prison. Later Mako is trapped and captured by Eel who reveals that she was the one who sent Reef to kill her father and that she had killed her siblings. Mako is later released by Reef who was released by Splash. Splash leds them to where Pebble and Tortoise are, the only survivors of Mako's family. Long story short, they raise an army and kill Eel. Mako hates being queen so she made Tortoise queen. Mako and Reef make up and get married. Relationships Reef the SeaWing Mako and Reef have a deep connection, stronger than most with all the troubles and battles they fought together to be with one another at peace. They are married and will soon have dragonets of their own. Splash Splash and Mako have been friends since they were little hatchlings. Splash is a member of Tortoise's council in the pool of Justice. They have grown up together and know instantly what the other is thinking. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Royalty)